


My Life is Not a Rom-Com

by ao3realestate



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Marriage, Pregnant, School Reunion, i don't know what else to put
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25952431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ao3realestate/pseuds/ao3realestate
Summary: They hated each other in high school. Has anything changed in the ten years since?
Relationships: Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28
Collections: Rini Oneshots





	My Life is Not a Rom-Com

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This is my first post on here so be nice please :)

Nini subconsciously fiddled with her pen as she listened to the girls around her discuss their crushes. History had always been one of her favourite classes so she often finished the work before the others in the class. Unfortunately, with none of her friends in her class, it meant she was subjected to conversations with the 'popular girls'. Her teacher had placed her between them in an attempt to get the under-achieving girls to knuckle down and get on with their work. They were fickle and always on the look out for gossip which wasn't something Nini found likable.

"What about you, Nini? Do you have your eye on anyone?" a shrill voice, belonging to a red-head named Amy, asked. "No. I'm just focusing on my studies at the moment." This comment earned Nini an eye roll from Melissa, the blonde to her right, which was something that often followed whatever the small brunette had to say.

"Don't be so boring! You must like someone..." she said scanning the room. Nini already knew this was going to be painful. She was instantly proven right as a shriek leaped from Amy causing a few other people sat near them to look over at the group. "You and Ricky. You guys would be such a good couple," the red-head said with a smug look. Almost everyone in their year knew about the rivalry between the pair. Anything and everything became a competition with them. "We so would not. We hate each other," Nini said, disgusted at the thought. "You say that but I don't believe you."

It was weird to Nini that people never seemed to understand that when she said she hated Ricky, that meant she hated Ricky. They just didn't get on. Simple as that. "But like how cute would that be! Sworn enemies that become husband and wife." Nini scoffed and looked down at her work hoping the conversation would end soon. "My life is not a rom-com."

As she flicked her long blonde hair over her shoulder, Melissa smirked. "I'm just saying, I reckon that in a few years you'll turn up to a school reunion with your husband Ricky beside you and loads of kids and it will just be the cutest thing ever." Nini made a point of shaking her head a little too vigorously just to show that would never happen. "I would bet anything that we will never happen." "I'm not a betting woman but I can't wait to prove you wrong."

**Ten years later**

Despite being fully aware that the engine of the car had stopped, Nini kept her eyes firmly shut. She was also fully aware that her hair would be slightly ruined having spent the entire journey with her head resting on the window beside her. It was only a thirty minute journey but that was still as good an opportunity as any to have at least some form of rest. A barely audible groan escaped her lips as she began to think about leaving the car. She felt a hand encase her own which was out to the side of her body. The signature light squeeze her husband always did when she didn't want to do something followed soon after.

"We're gonna be late. Well, it started an hour ago but still. We are gonna be even later," Ricky said trying his best to coax Nini out of the car. Her eyes fluttered open and she turned to look at him. "Is that such a bad thing?" she questioned. Her husband rolled his eyes playfully. "You know this reunion means a lot to Ashlyn and Red. They really want to see everyone again." The young couple held eye contact for a little while longer before she caved.

"Fine! But I'm only staying for an hour at the most." As he reached to the back of the car to retrieve his wife's bag, Ricky smiled and then leant over to give Nini a small kiss on the cheek. He knew she would secretly enjoy the attention.

As they walked hand in hand to the venue, Nini couldn't help but allow memories, ones she would be telling over and over again for the next hour, to run through her mind. The day Ricky awkwardly comforted her when he found her crying in the choir room because she was scared about what came after high school. The first time she pulled him into a hug when they graduated. The time he asked her for advice on what to wear to his job interview. The moment they realized that maybe they should start rightfully classing their 'hang outs' as dates. The day they told their friends they were boyfriend and girlfriend. The not so discreet way Ricky asked her what her ring size was. The beautiful mountain he took her to to propose on top of. The intimate wedding Nini had always dreamed of. The night after- maybe she would keep some stories to herself.

"You ready?" Ricky asked as they stood outside the entrance. "As ready as I'll ever be." Nini noticed her husband's eyes slip down. "They probably won't even notice the bump," he said. "I'm 8 months pregnant Ricky! Something tells me, they're gonna notice."

**Author's Note:**

> I have a whole book of one-shots over on wattpad so feel free to check them out.  
> My username is fan-girl-113  
> I've had that one for a year and I would like to think my writing has improved since then so this account will be where I post the one-shots (and eventually a proper story) that I'm really happy with.  
> This is one I wrote recently and it's just a short one to ease myself into the world of ao3.  
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
